


Тепло

by dragonq666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: До встречи со своим соулмейтом человек постоянно чувствует холод, лишь потом ему становится тепло, и на запястье появляется имя его родственной души. Марии приходится ждать очень долго.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Тепло

Мария замерзает.

Её немногочисленные друзья уже встретили каждый свою родственную душу и больше не нуждаются в тёплых шарфах. Им тепло, потому что у них есть тот, кто их греет. А у неё нет.

Сколько часов она бродила по улицам, вглядываясь в лица людей в надежде ощутить желанный прилив тепла? Бесчисленное множество. Но нужный человек никак не находится, и Мария продолжает кутаться в большой вязаный свитер.

Ей говорят, что надо немного подождать, но она лишь недоверчиво хмыкает на эти попытки поддержать её.

Марии семнадцать.

Да, некоторые встречаются и в двадцать, и в тридцать, а вот в сорок уже вряд ли. Человек просто замерзает в одиночестве, перестав искать, оставив надежду.

Марии семнадцать, и она идёт служить в армию. Ей надо хоть как-то отвлечься. Здесь нет времени даже подумать: вечные тренировки и учебные тревоги, ранние подъёмы и марш-броски выматывают так, что ты сразу засыпаешь, едва твоя голова касается подушки. Здесь больше половины всех человек, которые пришли служить добровольно, не имеют чьего-либо имени на запястье. Они тут по той же причине, что и Мария.

Поэтому, когда Фьюри предлагает ей службу в Щите, она сначала отказывается. Не хочется снова ощущать холод полностью, потому что здесь он немного притупился. Но мужчина говорит о том, что там ей никто отдыхать не даст, и она, немного подумав, соглашается.

Всё равно становится хуже.

Годы продолжают идти, Хилл скоро перевалит за тридцать, а родственная душа не торопится её находить. Возобновившиеся же прогулки по улицам не приносят никакого результата.

Она продвигается по службе, становясь из рядового агента заместителем директора, и успевает сдружиться с Коулсоном. Или просто Филом. Именно он обучал Хилл, когда она только пришла в Щит. Мужчина разговаривает с Марией на равных, иногда засиживается вместе с ней в баре с бутылкой пива и никогда не даёт советов. И её это совершенно устраивает.

Марии тридцать два, когда Бартон приводит Наташу Романофф. Она поначалу абсолютно ничего не чувствует. Поначалу.

Всё меняется через два дня на тренировке. Русской шпионке удаётся уложить Хилл на лопатки, и та замечает какие-то буквы у неё на запястье. А потом у себя.

— Ну здравствуй, милая. Я вижу, ты не очень торопилась, — Наташа широко ухмыляется, глядя на неё, и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Марии встать. — Интересная у нас с тобой встреча получилась, не находишь?

— Сейчас ещё интереснее: ты ведь сломала мне нос.

— Как говорят у нас в России: бьёт — значит любит, — Романофф улыбается, большим пальцем вытирая кровь. — Прости.

— Любит? — Мария надеется, что ей не послышалось.

— Любит-любит, — смотря на неё с нежностью, — я скучала.

Вечером, прижимаясь к боку шпионки, Мария ощущает тепло. Такое долгожданное и немного непривычное. Но это пока. Позже оно будет для неё обычным, тем, что знаешь и чувствуешь каждый день, как свет Солнца или дуновение солёного морского ветра летом.

А сейчас она ласково гладит запястье рыжей, где витиеватым почерком написано Судьбой её имя: Мария Хилл.

Это стоило того, чтобы ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> Бьёт - НЕ значит любит. Я написала это и уже не могу исправить. Извините.


End file.
